Dawn's Melancholy
by PlasmaFang70
Summary: 2 years after the Night Howler incident, Dawn Bellwether is being released on parole while reflecting on her past actions that hurt those who used to trust her including a certain mammal she know from her youth. The ewe struggles to redeem herself while enduring the hardships of her past and present. Rated T for language, violence, blood, suggest themes. (Dawn x OC) (Judy x Nick)
1. Released

**This is a story that takes place two years after the film.**

 **Disney owns Zootopia and their characters.**

 **I own a few OCs in this story.**

 **(DO NOT read this story if you haven't seen the film.)**

* * *

Prologue: Released

In a cold cell in Zootopia prison, there's a lone female sheep sitting on the floor staring at the window where the sky is deep orange indicating that it's getting close to evening hours. The sheep is the former assistant mayor, Dawn Bellwether and she's lamenting about what she did 2 years ago. She tried to destroy a bond between prey and predators and even worse, she betrayed the trust of a young rabbit who was just a recruit in the ZPD, her lion superior, the otter mother and so on. But the reason behind her motives was more than personal than her childhood in fact; she used to be in a relationship with a predator. After losing him, she held a somewhat grudge on predators which is something she didn't want to happen.

"Reggie… You're ashamed of me… I know…" Dawn said quietly as she looks down in sadness.

"'Ey, toots! Who's Reggie?" A prisoner in the cell asked her.

"It's no one… No one at all…" She lied to the inmate.

"Cuz I 'eard 'bout someone named Reggie. He was a wolf who worked fer some mob boss…" The inmate continued which made the sheep fidget a little.

"Dawn Bellwether?" A gruff voice said as the sheep's cell opened. "You're being released. Someone offered you parole."

The sheep turned around to see the ZPD Chief Bogo standing with his same intimidating look.

"Who did?" Dawn asked the cape buffalo in surprise.

"You'll see…" He as he walks the ewe out of her cell.

The sheep nervously walks down the hall behind the burly police chief until she reached the end of hall to the door. The buffalo opens the door for the former assistant mayor to see a familiar individual staring at her. The ewe looks on with shock and surprise.

* * *

 **This is the start of my fanfic! But who's the mysterious individual to Bellwether?**

 **Please review.**


	2. Forgiveness and Trust

**This is another part of this story.**

 **Disney owns Zootopia and their characters.**

 **I own the OCs and this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forgiveness and Trust

In the prison lobby, Dawn Bellwether continues to stare in astonishment to see the bunny staring at her. The ewe was speechless to see the very rabbit she tried to kill a couple of years back.

"Hello, Dawn." Judy greeted the ewe.

"J-Judy? You're my parole officer?" Dawn asked the rabbit in a nervous tone.

"I am, Dawn." The rabbit answered in a nod.

"I-I..." The ewe was cut off by the rabbit.

"Dawn, take it easy." The rabbit reassured the ewe.

"O-OK, Judy." The ewe said as she calms down.

"Remember, Ms. Bellwether. As Hopps offered to be your parole officer, you'll have to stick your probation." Bogo reminded the ewe.

"Also, chief. Some of us appealed for her parole." Judy replied back.

"What?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Sure! I'll explain it after you change." Judy said as pull the ewe into a nearby restroom.

* * *

Inside the restroom, Dawn undresses down to her bra and slips on some new clothes which is her navy blue jacket and black and white dress.

"It looks good on you." Judy complimented her.

"Judy… You really didn't have to do this. Aren't you still upset about what I did to you and the fox?" Dawn asked in serious tone.

The rabbit's expression changed from a smile to a serious demeanor and walks up to the ewe and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn… I'll admit I was hurt that I was betrayed by you and one part of me wanted you stay behind bars." The rabbit explained which caused the ewe to feel guilty even more. "But another part of me now forgives you of your actions and I want you to know that I still cherish our friendship." The rabbit finished with a smile as she removes her hand from the sheep's shoulder.

"Even after what I did?" Dawn asked once more.

"Yes. But you still need work building back the trust you lost towards me and Zootopia." Judy stated in a stern demeanor.

"Yes. I'm aware, Officer Hopps." The ewe replied as she follows the rabbit outside to the lobby.

Both prey went to the door and stopped for a moment.

"Well, are you ready? Some citizens aren't willing to put you being on the streets again." The doe warned the former criminal.

"I'll manage, Ju- Officer Hopps." Dawn replied mustering up some bit of courage.

"Please, just call me Judy. Also, Mrs. Otterton is wait for us." The doe said as she opens to see the female waving and waiting by the cruiser.

Both mammals walk up to otter near the cruiser and the ewe braces herself for the sow's angry response.

"Judy, Dawn it's good to see you both. Especially, you Dawn." Mrs. Otterton said as she hugs the surprised ewe.

"You see, Dawn, the Ottertons, Mayor Lionheart, Gazelle, Nick, me and others vouched for your parole." The rabbit explained.

"Yeah and Carrots wanted to be your parole officer so bad, she might want to try to put a leash on you." A snarky tone came from the car which irritates the doe.

"Nick! Don't mind him… We were planning to drive you home." The rabbit said in an irritated manner.

"It's fine..." Dawn trailed off as she starts remembering a certain mammal from her past.

"Dawn?" Mrs. Otterton asked snapping the ewe out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...yes… I'm fine." The ewe lied which got the bunny looking at her in a concerned manner before getting inside the cruiser.

Dawn gets inside the cruiser along with Mrs. Otterton and is being driven into the city unaware that she's spied on by a shady predator.

* * *

 **Dawn's released from prison but is on parole. How will she handle the** **ire of the Zootopians? What of the mysterious predator eyeing the ewe?**

 **(Sorry for taking so long with the story and this short chapter. I had a lot of stuff to do irl.)**

 **P** **lease review!**


End file.
